Your Own Making
by Super-nitrous-Supra
Summary: 2 NEW CHAPTERS! An alternative ending and sequel to TFTF. Chars from TFTF & 2F2F. This fic tackles and wrestles with the aftermath of the 1st movie. Brian deals with the sh!t of his own making. A DIFFERENT twist on the situations of the films. RnR
1. PROLOGUE: Condemnation

Hey guys! This fic picks up in the last minutes of "The Fast and the Furious". It begins with a bit of the ending, and from there it is completely different. Almost an alternate ending if you will. In the future 2F2F characters may appear, as well as TFTF characters still being present. This is a different take on the fast and furious story.  
  
P R O L O G U E:  
  
- Condemnation -  
  
"Do you know what you're doing...?" Dom asked, his voice almost catching in his throat as the ominous wail of sirens grew louder and louder.  
  
Brian stared back at him, then finally nodded, "I.. owe you a ten second car." He answered, the look in his eye certain. He breathed slowly, trying to control the frog in this throat. This was a goodbye.. and it felt final. It felt like losing a family member... like losing... like losing his father all over again. Brians' heart beat faster, just thinking of his father made him feel weak. The father he'd barely had, and then lost all together. The sirens grew louder, and Dom was stepping backwards. Dom was about to leave.. and that would be that. No more Dom.. no more Team Toretto. Brian would go back to his old life. It almost made him want to laugh, life? Looking back, what he thought was life, now felt nothing like it. He'd be alone... there'd be no team, no 'extended family'. He'd just be Brian O'Connor again.  
  
Dom started towards the Supra, his steps purposeful, the sirens making him anxious. He had to escape. Sirens were condemnation. Brian turned to look back at Dom, his large hulking form stalking towards the Supra, and he felt his own feet move. Dom had been able to move him, a man barely a few years older then him and Brian had found a surrogate father in him. He never let that show.. but he'd been sucked into Doms world far more then they imagined.  
  
Dom turned slightly, noticing Brian coming after him. Thinking Brian had changed his mind, Dom started moving faster.  
  
A high pitched squeal rang out over them as tyres slid achingly over the road as 3 police cars careened around the corner behind them. Doms eyes snapped open... condemnation was coming. Up ahead, at the other corner another set of cop cars careened around the corner. They were blocked at both sides - a fleet of cars advancing towards them. Brian, Dom, the Supra and the mangled Charger were the prey in the middle.. nowhere to run. No way to escape.   
  
Condemnation had come.  
  
Reviews are helpful and I like to read them, so do me a favour.. and leave me a message! Thanks.  
  
~Ice 


	2. Chapter I: Interrogation

Chapter I:  
  
- Interrogation -  
  
"Tanner!" Sergeant Bilkins called as he spotted the fire-haired Sergeant stalking past his office. Tanner stopped in his tracks, and poked his head in the Sergeants door, raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
"O'Connor is in interrogation room two... awaiting debriefing." He took a sip of his coffee and set it down on the desk with a thunk.  
  
Tanner sighed, the tone in Bilkins voice indicated something was wrong.  
  
"And?" Tanner inquired, lifting both eyebrows now, awaiting what he had feeling was going to be bad news.  
  
"They think he flipped."  
  
Tanner frowned and leaned up against the doorframe "Who's they? And Why?".  
  
Bilkins sighed loudly, "Toretto had no restraints on him. O'Connor was using no means of controlling him."  
  
Tanner tilted his head slightly, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. "That's a pretty subjective account to use as evidence of an office flipping." He didn't seem highly impressed.  
  
"Toretto had the keys to the Supra, and was one step away from getting into the vehicle when the squad cars pulled up. O'Connor was standing on, watching, his gun holstered." Bilkins added flatly.  
  
Tanner sighed heavily, "I'll talk to him." He replied, trying, at least for the moment to avoid the implications of Bilkins last sentence. Tanner pushed off from the doorframe heading down towards the interrogation rooms.  
  
-  
  
Brian sat solemnly in the cold, uncomfortable steel chair in the depressing starkness of the interrogation room. His arms were handcuffed behind his back... like a criminal. He slouched in the chair, his long legs stretching out before him, underneath the table that sat in front of him. The only other thing in the room was a chair exactly the same as the one he was seated on. The room was enough to make someone talk just to get out of it's oppressive air. He raised his haunted eyes from the bleak table top to gaze across at the wall he was facing and was greeted with his own reflection. He knew what lay behind that, another face would be peering out at him behind the 'looking glass' as they had named it.  
  
On the other side of the mirror, two officers gazed back at Brian watching his behaviour as if he was animal in a zoo. Everything he did was watched and noted, as if it was proof itself of what he'd done.  
  
Suddenly the door to Brians left opened, which made him turn his head to regard the intruder. Tanner.  
  
Tanner sighed as he entered, and walked directly to the chair facing Brian. He sat down and rested his arms on the tabletop and gazed directly at Brian.  
  
Brian held his gaze for just a moment, then the guilt suddenly sunk in and he looked away.  
  
Tanner watched his movements, reading the look on his face.  
  
Tanner knew Brian more then Brian thought he did. He'd read his file many times, read and reread his psychological review, his personality profiles and looked over his answers the intelligence quotient tests he'd been required to sit upon applying for the force, and again when applying for consideration for a detective position. He knew why they had placed Brian on his own team, so that he could lead Brian, could instruct him... get inside his mind and build him up. Their personalities were complementary, but more then that... Tanner was trained to exploit personality traits - and Brians was no exception. It was evident from Brians psych profile that he had 'absent father syndrome'. He'd search for someone to give him solidity, to give him challenge, someone to build him up when he needed it and someone to pull him back to earth when he got too far above it all. That's what Tanner was supposed to be, and HAD been. Brian had always been eager to please. It was common among new officers, but Brians eagerness didn't fade after the first 6 months. In fact, the longer he worked with Tanner, the more he wanted to do things to please him. It wasn't conscious, Brian didn't even realise what he was doing, or why. But Tanner could see it so obviously, Brian always did things HIS way.  
  
Brian had found a surrogate father in Tanner, Tanner had succeeded in his job in getting Brian wrapped around his finger so he would be an effective team member. Some days, he felt bad about it - but other days, he would see Brian didn't mind... and maybe he was doing him a favour. Besides, Tanner had grown quite fond of Brian himself, and sometimes let him get away with more then he should.  
  
But here he was... his fake son, sitting in front of him full of guilt. He had tried to betray him... and everything Tanner had taught him.  
  
"What happened Brian?" Tanner finally spoke, tired of watching Brians guilt-ridden face avoiding his eyes.  
  
Brian didn't answer immediately. He didn't even know how. 'What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?' he asked himself, 'WHAT DID I DO?' he added, trying to find the answers inside his bewildered mind. 'I didn't actually DO anything.... Nothing happened.. Dom is in custody... case closed.' He answered himself. Not knowing how he felt about Dom being in custody, he was having a hard time feeling just now. The blood inside his veins seemed to be leaking numbness all through him.. that was the only thing he could right now. Numbness.  
  
"I... I didn't do anything." Brian suddenly answered, his voice coming out hoarse at first.  
  
Tanner raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean you didn't do anything? You didn't do anything to.. to stop Toretto?" he inquired, tilting his head forward slightly.  
  
Brian frowned slightly, not knowing if that was what he meant or not, but in essence - it was true. He sighed, "No... I.. I didn't do anything wrong. Dom is in custody. The case is finished. Over. Done..." he raised his chin now to look Tanner in the eye like a man, "Closed" he added.  
  
Tanner watched the man-child in front of him. Brian was right... it was over. The case wasn't closed just yet, but it would be. But he hadn't answered his question.  
  
"What happened Brian? Why didn't you restrain Dom? Why didn't you have control of the situation?" he tried again.  
  
Brian looked down again. 'Why didn't I have control?' he asked himself, almost on the verge of laughter, 'Me? Have control...? Over DOM? That's.. that's just wrong. I can't control Dom... even when I had a gun aimed at him... I couldn't control him then.' He thought to himself, seeing the images in his mind.  
  
--  
  
"MOVE YOUR CAR!" Dom yelled at Brian, glaring at him hard, pumping his shotgun, ready for fire.  
  
"NO, BULLSHIT DOM. PUT THE GUN DOWN" Even with a gun... and as a police officer, Brian had no control over Dom. If they hadn't been interrupted firstly by Mia then Jesse the situation could have become a lot worse. Worse mostly for Brian, as Dom ultimately would have won control.  
  
--  
  
Tanner sighed, watching expressions come and go across Brians face. He knew what was going on. In the last couple of weeks Brian had become more distant, wasn't as needy towards Tanner. Wasn't as inviting. And Tanner knew why... Brian had been stunned by Dom. Looked up to him... and adopted him subconsciously as his new father figure. Out with the old, in with the new, so to speak.   
  
Tanner knew why Brian didn't have Dom in restraints, or under his control. He looked up to Dom, Dom was his father figure.. the one with the power. It challenged all sense of reason for Brian to try and control Dom.... Because he wanted Dom to control HIM. It was also obvious Tanner that Brian was letting Dom go... and had the squad cars not shown up, Dominic Toretto would be a wanted fugitive.   
  
A wanted fugitive driving an orange Toyota Supra, courtesy of Officer Brian O'Connor.  
  
Review please!!!!! Come on, that chapter was long.. so you have to!  
  
~Ice 


	3. Chapter II: Spilling

AN: This is fiction. I don't own the obvious characters, or the 'fast and furious' franchise. That is owned by some very wealthy people reclining in their mansions as you read this. So.. don't ask me for nothing! (Nothing besides updates.. in return for your comments :P)  
  
-----  
  
Chapter II:  
  
'Spilling'  
  
"Brian?" Tanner interrupted Brians reverie, bringing him back to dim reality. Brian raised his head to look his ex-father figure in the eye once more. He didn't know where to start... he didn't want to tell Tanner the thoughts inside his head. Didn't want to tell him how he was about to let Dom go... didn't want to let him know he almost flipped.  
  
Tanner sighed again, then turned towards the looking glass, "lets go off the record." He spoke towards the mirror, looking at his own reflection; knowing that behind it the two officers would be giving him sceptical looks.  
  
Officer Williams leant towards the tape recorder, giving the other officer a short look before stopping the recording.  
  
Tanner turned back towards Brian, "We're off the record Brian. Just you and me Brian. Just us." He gazed directly in Brians crystalline eyes, making sure to use his name as frequently as possible. Tanner was getting back inside Brians head, bridging their breaking relationship once more, making their connection active once more. 'Just us' to give Brian the sense that he was still on his side. Brian gazed back at Tanner, feeling his insides fragmenting... he felt himself struggling for air. "I... something happened." Finally Brian spoke, his thoughts racing to fast to harness them into a coherent sentence.  
  
Tanner leaned forward, "What happened Brian? Tell me..."  
  
Brian ran his tongue across his upper lip, then rolled both lips together thoughtfully. "I couldn't change him." He said suddenly, the look on his face that of surprise, as if his own lips had betrayed him.  
  
Tanner watched, not giving away anything. "You couldn't change Dom? Did you expect to change him?" Tanner replied slowly.  
  
Brian shook his head, another world-weary sigh deflated his muscular chest. "Can you unhancuff me?"   
  
Tanner watched Brian a moment, "Yes... I'll handcuff you, and then we'll talk." He rose to his feet and moved behind Brian, pulling out a ring of keys. He released Brian of the handcuffs and put the handcuffs into their holder on the back of his own belt.   
  
Tanner sat back down to face Brian, his gaze already set on his; maintaining eye contact, keeping it personal.  
  
"Tell me what happened with Dom, Brian." Tanner repeated himself.  
  
"I was so close... Dom was really letting me in. I was almost there. But then they decided to pull a job, and left me out of the loop - and I had to step in and blow my cover to Mia."  
  
Tanner nodded, that had already been assumed, but he accepted the information as if it was new.   
  
Suddenly Brian stopped, "What... whats happened to Mia?"   
  
Tanner coughed into his fist, "She's been detained for questioning Brian-" Tanner began, but Brian interrupted.  
  
"She's going to go down as an accessory?" he questioned, he wasn't emotional about it, as if he was discussing just another case.  
  
Tanner shrugged, "That depends what information we get from her... and you. Brian, she helped you find Dominic. In light of her aiding the course of justice, her sentenced will be shortened. Or possibly erased." He raised his eyebrows.  
  
Brian nodded absently.   
  
"So.. what happened Brian?" Tanner reminded.  
  
Brian took a deep breath. "I returned to the Toretto house, to find Dom about to leave in the Charger. That was his Dads charger, he told me it ran-" he started going off course.  
  
"Brian." Tanner broke into his train of thought.  
  
Brians eyes snapped up to meet Tanners, "Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"Anyway, I tried to get Dom to finish it.. to come with quietly. But he wouldn't listen. He wouldn't let me... he wouldn't let me help him." Brian looked down slowly, a sadness on his face.   
  
Dom was just another father abandoning Brian to a loneliness that existed within him.  
  
"He wanted to escape... to find Jesse, and then escape. Probably to Mexico.. to follow Leon and Letty." He looked up to meet Tanners eyes once more.  
  
Tanner nodded, as if to say 'go on'.  
  
"Jesse returned, then the Trans showed up and started shooting the place to shit as they drove by. Then I left to apprehend them. And Dom followed." Brian shook his head. "I should've called for back up... but I, I didn't have time. I had to chase them down.."  
  
Tanner nodded, "In the heat of the moment, we often do things we wish we hadn't done in hindsight." He dished the fatherly condolence.  
  
Brian shook his head, "I wanted revenge on them..." He raised his eyes cautiously to Tanner, "I wanted them for my own reasons.. not for the law."   
  
Tanner observed the worry lines on Brians face. Again, so worried of letting him down.  
  
Tanner chose not to answer him.  
  
"So I chased them and shot down Johnny Tran once I had him in range. Then I left the body and went after Dom. He challenged me... to a race. At the end of the quarter.. he crashed out." Brian stopped, as if that was the end of the story.  
  
Tanner sat back in his chair, sighing and eyeing Brian thoughtfully.   
  
"And then?" he lifted his eyebrows, "I need you tell me as clear as you can what happened."  
  
Brian leaned forward and rested his elbows on top of the table, running his hands over his already messy hair. "I got Dom out of the car and he didn't run. I.. I was expecting him to run, but he stood there. He.. just stood there, like a man, ready to take what was coming for him." Brians head remained downward, not daring to take his eyes to Tanner.  
  
Tanner watched on, listening carefully to Brians words, noting his word choice, what he said - and what he didn't. The tones in his voice and the pace were equally important, the way he had said 'like a man, reading to take what was coming for him' indicated a sense of awe, Brian saw him as inspiring despite walking on the other side of the line.  
  
Tanner remembered telling Brian 'There's all types of family Brian' when he had started noticing Brian assimilating Dom into his father-role, he know wished he had been a little clearer, maybe a little harsher with him.  
  
"I.. I felt guilty. I felt GUILTY, about how I manipulated his trust.. his family. Everything. And after all he had taught me.. how he'd taken me under his wing..." Brian trailed off.  
  
Tanner continued watching Brian, his remorse was written in his posture. He could be salvaged.   
  
"So.. I handed him the keys to the Supra. It was a split second decision. I don't know what I was thinking - maybe I thought someone else would pick him up so I wouldn't have to be the one that put the cuffs on him... maybe something else." Finally he raised his eyes to meet Tanners, the blueness now appearing as dull concrete.   
  
Brian didn't say anything, but Tanner could read him - he needed someone to tell him it was okay. Brian.. NEEDED, full stop. Tanner nodded, "I understand what you did Brian. It's hard to betray someone so openly. You did good work while you were in there Brian, you're a good officer Brian. And you know right from wrong. That's what matters." Tanner held full eye contact, while he filled the holes in Brians weak defence.  
  
"What's going to happen?" Brian asked, sitting up straighter now.  
  
"With what?" Tanner replied.  
  
"With me... the case... them." He was slowly detaching himself from Toretto now, labelling him and the team as 'them'.  
  
"Both Torettos are under arrest and are in questioning as we speak. The boy, shot outside the house is the O.R. and the subject you had airlifted out is post-op care last I heard." Tanner answered honestly, giving those details first to prompt Brians 'survival instinct' to ask about himself, and to help Brian to bypass his affections for 'the team' as he had called them.  
  
"What about me?" he took the bait.  
  
"You will be required to testify against the Torettos in the case. You will be required to give your legal deposition for us, in front of witnesses and it will be recorded as evidence first thing tomorrow morning. Further to that, you will have to give the deposition again, in person at the hearing. Until further notice you are on paid leave."  
  
Brian leaned forward, "Leave?" he looked sceptical.  
  
"Brian, under the circumstances, suspension from duty is indicative. It's not a stab at you Brian and personally, I think it's for the best. You've done a hard job with this case, and you need some time to unwind, re-coop and get back into being Brian O'Connor again." Tanner leaned towards him, resting his head on one hand.   
  
Brian nodded pensively. Tanner smiled, "C'mon.. we're giving you a paid holiday... I've got people lined up to trade lives with you already!" he tried to lighten the mood.  
  
A smile cracked across Brians face, and Tanner broadened his own as he rose to his feet.  
  
Brian followed suit and they shook hands across the table, then Tanner lead the way to the door. "You did good." Tanner patted Brians shoulder. "Thanks Tanner." Brians smile grew, and he headed out the door ahead of Tanner. Tanner smiled to himself. Hook, line and sinker. Brian was definitely salvageable.  
  
----  
  
So that's Chapter two for you :) As always, I'd love you to review. It really helps me out -and I want to stay connected with my audience! :) Leave me a shout out. 


	4. Chapter III: Within

AN: Still don't own much. Still want your comments. :)  
  
-----  
  
Chapter III:  
  
'Within'  
  
--  
  
"Get some sleep Brian.. you'll need it. The deposition will be a.. lengthy and.. uncomfortable process." Tanner took his hands off the steering wheel, putting the car into park outside Brians apartment complex.  
  
Brian looked morosely over at Tanner, "They're going to tear me apart, aren't they?"   
  
"Don't take it as a personal attack Brian. Anything they say is just protocol - its just required to flush out all the details, and make sure none of the evidence is or can be compromised in the court. Some of the things they say may be upsetting.. but its better to get those things dealt with now, rather then leaving it to the defence lawyer."  
  
Brian nodded, then sighed, "Will they-" he started.  
  
"Yes.. they will Brian. They'll ask about EVERYTHING." Tanner interrupted, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll have someone pick you up tomorrow morning."  
  
Brian nodded, looking downward. Tanner sighed, rethinking, "I'll come by and pick you up tomorrow." he changed his mind.  
  
Brian smiled, "Thanks." Feeling somewhat relieved, he didn't want to face the looks.. or the questions from the other officers. He just wanted some peace.   
  
That's what he'd always wanted. Peace. A stillness within.  
  
----  
  
Tanner had been right, as always, about the deposition. They asked about EVERYTHING. No detail was spared, while their decorum certainly was. Brian sighed to himself, reliving the deposition over again in his head. He sat there, alone in front of short, cold, steel table, while 7 people sat at a long table matching his own, facing him. Tanner and Bilkins were part of the 7, and the others were Sergeants and directors that Brian hadn't met before. He wore a lapel mic so his every word was recorded, thankfully there was no video camera - as often Brian felt his face betraying him in blush.  
  
'What is the nature of your relationship with Mia Toretto?' they had asked towards the end, after all the useful case information had been dealt with.  
  
Brian didn't fumble with this question. He had talked about it the night before, after inviting Tanner in for a drink. And he'd thought about all night, and that morning. And he was certain, he had come to the right conclusion. Tanner had assured him everything was okay - and that it was natural. Brian took comfort from that, Tanner was right.. he was always right.  
  
'Mia was Brian Spilners girlfriend. I, personally, have no relationship with her.' He answered formally, gazing across the divide at the 7 people appraising him. 'At first, I thought it would be a good way to get some inside info on Dominic' Inwardly, Tanner had smiled at that comment. Brian had stopped referring to him as Dom, he was now putting distance between himself and Dominic Toretto. Part of it, Tanner knew was due to himself calling him Dominic over and over the night before while he had talked with Brian, and the way he had conditioned the conversation to elucidate the differences and the divide between Brian O'Connor and Dominic Toretto.   
  
'And then, as it started to work I thought I had real feelings for her. I did become immersed into their world. When I blew my cover to Mia I told her that the things I felt for her were real. And at the time, I thought they were. But the truth is, I was still partially Brian Spilner when I said that. Now I'm back to my real life, I see that she isn't and I wouldn't WANT her to be a part of that'. Brian had answered calmly, confidently, but most of all sincerely. Tanner nodded his head thoughtfully, his aversive conditioning the night before had worked. He had bought up how he had been mocked by other officers about Mia, and how Tanner had himself had demanded of Brian that perhaps he wasn't thinking straight because he couldn't see past Mia. With a little alcohol Brian had relaxed and fallen straight into Tanners skilled palm. Tanner justified it to himself that he was helping Brian, SAVING Brian.  
  
'Did you have sex with her?' they had asked next.  
  
Brian had shifted uncomfortably in his chair at that, colouration appearing on his face. 'Yes' he'd finally answered, his voice slightly quieter.  
  
'More then once?' Brian frowned at that, what did that matter? He took a calming breath, like Tanner had advised him if he got stressed. 'Yes'.  
  
'Exactely, how many times did you have sex with Mia Toretto?' they finally had the audacity to ask.  
  
Brians face hardened, 'Why does it matter?! I mean does this serve any purpose? I mean what the hell ELSE are you gonna ask? Was it good?! I mean-" Brian exploded, but was interrupted mid-rant by Tanner holding up a hand.  
  
'Alright Brian.. alright.' He eyed him firmly, but no anger in his eyes.   
  
Brian averted his eyes from everyone else in the room, except Tanner. 'He's the only one on my side' he told himself.  
  
Tanner looked down the table at the 6 others, 'I think we've heard enough for today, if we need to flesh out any more there'll be time for that in the pre-hearing prep.' There were murmurs of agreement.   
  
Tanner looked back to Brian 'You can go now Brian.'  
  
Brian removed the lapel mic and dropped it to the table, standing up from his chair, he nodded towards the 7 of them and headed to the door. Just as he opened the door, he turned to regard them once more. 'It was twice.. if you must know.' A hint of cheeky-grin on his lips and with that, he was gone.  
  
--------  
  
Brian sighed to himself, running a hand over his hair and taking another sip of his beer from the bottle. The silence in his apartment was heavy and oppressive - he didn't even know what to do with himself. He'd forgotten what it was like to just... be.. to be able to let his guards down. It felt good in a way, but the emptiness persisted all the same. Tanner had advised him to leave town, and that's exactly what he was going to do. He'd called a car rental place and booked himself a car for pickup the next morning. And he knew just where he was going. Miami. But the morning was still many hours away and Brian felt restless, he glanced over at the TV - but didn't feel like turning it on. He wanted music.. atmosphere.. some more beer.. and maybe a blonde. Or two. "Get your ass up Brian" he said aloud to himself, pausing a moment before sliding out of the chair. He glanced in the mirror, and shrugged, he couldn't be bothered changing. He headed for the door, then paused once more. Thinking about the women, he decided he would change.   
  
It was another 45 minutes before he pulled up outside 'The Darwin' a local nightclub, known for it's good music. He handed the cab driver a $10 and left the cab, heading straight for the door.  
  
Brian stood in the corner, beer in hand, gazing out at the swarming mass on the dance floor. Things hadn't gone too well, he'd been too cocky and was having a hard time picking up. He downed the last of his beer and left the bottle on top of one of the speakers and pushed back through the crowd. He stumbled past the bouncers, out onto the footpath, leaving the club unenthused, alone and nowhere near as drunk as he wanted to be.   
  
---  
  
Okay, I did my bit. I wrote my piece - now its time for you to do the same! Leave me a note :)  
  
~Ice 


	5. Chapter IV: Getaway Car

AN: Okay.. its obvious, I still don't own Brian.. much as I wish I did. Am I right when I say.. that'd certainly be fun? ;) Okay, anyway... just a short chapter for now. Just to whet your appetite and lead into the more.. meaty parts of the story. Enjoy.. oh, and as always - leave me your comments. I love knowing that someone is out there. It's no use manipulating Brian purely for my own enjoyment now.. is it? ;)  
  
----  
  
Chapter IV: Getaway Car  
  
--  
  
Someone was screaming. A lot of people were screaming.. yelling. No, now it sounded more like a siren. "F*CK!" Brian shoved the covers back from over his face wanting to scream at (and maybe pulverise) whoever was disturbing his sleep. It was then that he realised that the wailing sound was actually his alarm going off; and not a psychotic woman. Brian stared over at it evilly through partially hung-over eyes, then leaned over towards the screaming device and turned it off... by ripping it out of the wall. He lay there for the next few moment trying to work out why the alarm had gone off so early. 'What is it that I have to do today?' he wondered to himself, staring up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the swimming feeling in his stomach. He ran through the list of possibilities.. awaiting his brain to kick into gear so he could decide whether to go back to sleep, or get up and do whatever the heck it was he was supposed to be doing. Time ticked over, then suddenly he sat bolt upright, "Shit!" He was going to Miami. He threw the covers off and jumped out of the bed... then realised that perhaps that wasn't such a good idea. He swayed and staggered for a moment, waiting for his alcohol-laced blood to reach his brain before continuing to fret around his shabby apartment. He needed a suitcase.. he needed clothes.. he needed his hair products... but first, he needed to throw up.  
  
After an unpleasant start to the morning, Brian had somewhat recovered - and felt as if back on track again. He was in a cab headed towards 'Crazy Bobs Car Rentals' next to 'The Sofa King Depot... our prices are Sofa King low'. Brian frowned, perhaps he should've chosen a more reputable car rental place. But he wanted something fast, and everyone else asked too many questions.   
  
Well.. it certainly wasn't the Supra. And it.. definitely wasn't the eclipse. Hell.. it wasn't even his next door neighbours civic. It was an off-white '74 Newport, with a few dents in the side and a 10 inch scratch down the left panel. But it had wheels and an engine, (albeit, underpowered) and it would do the job. For now. Plus it was cheap, and Crazy Bob didn't seem at all worried what he did with it, just as long as he bought it back.  
  
So that was that. Brian was on his way... to Miami. Looking for a long lost friend. Looking for someone who knew Brian O'Connor, and could help him get him back.  
  
----------------  
  
Okay, like I said. It was short. But the next chapter will be longer. Plus, I've updated a lot of the past few days. (excuses, excuses - I know.) :P  
  
~Ice 


	6. Chapter V: Bienvenido a Miami

AN: Well.. umm, not much to say except, I don't own the fast and furious franchise. Or any of the actors or characters from the film (which.. in my opinion, is totally unfair). This is a reasonably long chapter, which - I guess was due, after that last one - but still, I implore you: Please review : ) . I can't write when I think people aren't really out there...   
  
-------  
  
Chapter V: Bienvenido a Miami  
  
The drive to Miami had been long, tiresome.. lonely. But had given Brian time to think. To ponder.. and to practice what to say to him. What to say to Roman when they came face to face. The more he thought about him, the more he missed him and the more it seemed right that he was in Miami. He'd arrived the night before, and gotten himself a dingy cheap motel room, complete with cockroaches, paper-thin walls and 'active' next door neighbours. Somehow he'd managed to sleep through the most of it, waking well into the morning to the sounds of the couple next door... STILL going. Brian sighed, listening to the guy announcing the same thing over and over, he rolled his eyes 'just GO already' he thought to himself, glancing at the clock. 10.00 am. Brian was almost reluctant to get out of bed.. if he got out of bed, he'd have to get going, he'd have to visit Rome and maybe, just maybe Brian was afraid. Afraid things might have changed, afraid Roman wouldn't recognise him. Surely that would never happen. Him and Roman had been like brothers back in the day, but this was now... did 'back in the day' still matter? Only one way to find out.  
  
Brian forced himself to get out of bed, lazily sauntering across the room in baggy track-pants hanging low below his hips. He looked over at the wall, and applauded loudly when the neighbours finally 'went' and stumbled towards the bathroom for a much needed shower.  
  
---  
  
It had been hard to track Mr Roman Pearce down. He'd moved around a lot, and his records weren't very complete - and Brian hadn't wanted to search for him through the cop files, in case it bought up any of his 'colourful' history. Finally, a mobile phone company had come through for him. Mr Roman Pearce had bought himself a cellular phone, and provided his details like a good citizen... well it had been a 'care-of' address, but that was as good as place as any to start.  
  
Brian checked the map and found the street was right on the waterfront. He nodded to himself, "Nice one Rome.. you got a place near the water, just like you wanted." He said aloud to himself, gazing at the diagrammatic representation of the city. Brian had to laugh to himself at that, one of Romans primary reasons for getting a place near the water - 'chicks in bikinis!' he could practically hear Romes cheeky voice as he thought about it. A smile pushed at Brians lips - he couldn't wait to see him.  
  
Brian found himself speeding through the city streets, scanning the road signs and glancing down at the map in the passenger seat beside him. The road would be on the right any minute... Brian looked around, where the hell was it? He glanced into his rear view mirror, noticing the street sign behind him. He looked left and right quickly, then yanked the steering wheel hard, flooring the gas pedal. The tyres squealed as if out of surprise with lost traction, and he stayed in limbo for a few moments before the rubber gripped asphalt again. The car bolted suddenly and he completed a rather undignified and completely illegal u-turn across 4 lanes of traffic. He slammed on the brakes, and pulled left quickly down towards the street he was looking for. It was a sparsely populated warf area. Brian frowned, maybe Rome had given false details - it didn't look too promising. Until he saw it. His jaw dropped slightly. Like a mirage in a desert, a jewel in the Nile... or a mass of street cars parked elegantly along the Warf front. Cars that rivalled any of beauties he had come across at Race Wars back in L.A. He slowed and pulled to a stop beside a white Toyota MR2 Spyder, it glistened seductively as if begging Brian to touch it. He exited his own vehicle, feeling completely out of place with a car that was almost 30 years old, and completely underpowered. But no one was around to see him... they obviously weren't far away though - he could hear the sounds of a party in full-swing not too far away. Music, yelling, girls squealing, and the revving of small engines.. something like jetskis Brian guessed. He walked along the line of cars, and stopped in his tracks. There in front of him was a true racers garage, a huge warehouse had been converted into one of the most state-of-the-art workshops he had seen. This was nothing like the Torettos garage. This was flash.. and panache. Up along the top of the building in flaming letters it declared TEJ'S GARAGE, and down the side it announced all the services they provided: Suspension, Customisation, Body Kit Application, Spraying, Parts and General Servicing. There were more, and even better looking cars parked right outside the garage front, a completely custom Acura NSX, parked beside a Dodge pickup that had a matching paint job glittered beneath the burning Miami sun. Brian felt himself salivating. This place would be like a haven for Rome. Brian felt home already. Aside from the fully done-up cars around, there were cars that had taping on them - obviously in prep for paint jobs and body kit fitting, motorbikes and even a speed boat leaning up against the far wall.  
  
Brian continued walking along the garage front, the sounds of music and yelling grew louder.. and the sweet smell of clear water, something like freedom. Brian continued on, and was met by a large group of people, standing in groups, talking, laughing, dancing and drinking. Almost all the girls were clad in bikinis, of varying degrees of 'barely-there', while most of the guys were in swimming shorts and wife beater singlets, or shirtless. Brian looked down at himself, jeans, boots and a plain grey t-shirt. He looked completely out of place again, and suddenly wondered if he'd made the wrong decision coming here. Surely not... Rome was here. Rome would look after him. Brian walking slowly along the board walk towards a relatively smaller group of people.. all of them girls. "Uhh.. excuse me?" he stuttered as he walked up behind them.   
  
The girls turned, regarding him with unimpressed looks. A redhead in a tiny silver string-bikini looked at him suspiciously, "Yes?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering if, by any chance you knew of Roman Pearce?"  
  
The girl laughed, "Do I know OF him?" she laughed again, almost in a mean way. "Of course I know of him... who doesn't?" she raised an eyebrow at Brian.  
  
Brian swallowed slowly, "Well... uhh, do you know if he is here today?" he gestured around at the swarming mass of people. A throng of people pushed past Brian, heading further up the board walk, closer to where the real action was. Brian briefly looked over at the two jet-skis ripping up the water at full speed. A cheer went up in the crowd, as one of the riders went flying off the jetski. "OH F*CK... Sarah wiped out!" the redhead screeched.  
  
Brian looked over at her, but she was talking with her group. "DAMN.. looks like we owe Tej some money!" the blonde beside her spoke up.   
  
"AGAIN! When's your dumb ass gonna learn girl? You gotta stop betting with Tej!" another blonde spoke up, laughing.  
  
Brian stepped a little closer, "Uhh, sorry to interrupt, but, do you know if Rome is here today?"  
  
The redhead looked back at Brian, and cracked into amused laughed, as did the rest of her group. "is here TODAY?! When is Rome NOT here!" they all laughed again.   
  
Brian sighed, wondering if there was any effective way to communicate with them.  
  
"Gimme that cash.." a guy with cornrows interrupted the girls, a wide grin on his face as he held out his hands.   
  
"Tej.. you always taking my money.. aint you got nothing else to do?"  
  
"Well.. aside from tapping ass? Hell no." he laughed at his own joke, wriggling his fingers, "C'mon.. you love it." He took the money from the girls, who giggled stupidly at him, ogling his huge gold chains and rings.   
  
"Excuse me?" Brian tapped Tej on the shoulder.  
  
Tej turned to regard him with a lifted brow, the look on his face clearly read 'who are you punk?'.   
  
"I was wondering if you could help me." Brian continued.  
  
Tej burst into uproarious laughter, "Me! Help you? I aint that qualified." He looked Brian up and down, a sneer on his face.   
  
Brian frowned, "I'm looking for Roman Pearce."  
  
The sneer disappeared from Tejs face, and was replaced with a frown, followed by a curious look. "Why? And who the hell ARE you?" he demanded, he folded his arms over his chest, then released them again when someone walked past to hand him a small wad of cash. Tej quickly counted it, then assimilated it into the rapidly growing pile in his fist, then returned his gaze to Brian.  
  
"My names Brian.. I'm an old friend of Romes. We grew up together, in Baristow."  
  
Tej eyed Brian thoughtfully, he was having a hard time picturing his buddy Roman hanging with this white dude.   
  
"Hey Tej.. what's the taking?" a familiar voice called loudly from behind Brian, with each word the voice got louder and louder.   
  
Tejs eyes moved off Brians face, and looked behind him, he grinned and held up the huge wad of cash in his palm. "Plen'y plen'y" he fanned it out and shook it back and forth, with a devilish grin.  
  
"You know I want my piece right?" the voice got closer behind Brian, followed by cocky laughter that was oh so familiar to Brian. He couldn't believe it. Roman Pearce... Rome.. he was right behind him.   
  
Brian turned slowly, greeted with the huge crowd behind him.. but they were just details. In the forefront of it all - Romans large, muscular form, clad in jeans and an open, sleeveless shirt and huge charismatic smile on his face; revealing his perfect white teeth.   
  
Then his teeth disappeared from sight as Romans smile faded. His eyes set on Brians. Then hardened. "What the.. f*ck?" Rome breathed, staring at Brian.  
  
"Rome." Brian smiled happy to see his old buddy.  
  
Rome looked back at Brian through narrowed eyes, "Only my homeboys call me Rome." He seethed, and pushed past Brian and stalked down the board walk.  
  
Brian frowned, what the hell was going on? This wasn't what was supposed to happen!  
  
"Rome!" Brian shouted, pushing through the crowd, following after his old friend.   
  
Roman didn't turn.. didn't slow.. didn't do anything.  
  
Brian walked faster, "ROME!" he lowered his voice to a growl, glaring at Romes back. That made him stop. He turned on his heel in one swift, graceful movement; regarding Brian with anger flashing in his eyes.   
  
"What the f*ck are you doing here?" he growled back, equally as low.  
  
Brian frowned, shifting his weight from foot to foot, "Man.. I'm here.. to see YOU. Why the hell else?!" he demanded.  
  
"You came to see me?! You bought your ugly white ass all the way out to Miami to see ME after all this time?" he shouted, starting to lose control. His fists curled and uncurled at his sides.  
  
"YES! I came all this way to see you Rome. Just to see.. MR ROMAN PEARCE!" Brian spat, getting annoyed, he stepped forward to Rome a bit.  
  
"Well... now you've seen me.. you can just turn your ass around and go back home. Pig." He seethed.  
  
"It aint like that Rome. I'm here to see you because you're my boy... look can we just go somewhere else and TALK for a bit?!" he gestured helplessly, throwing his hands out at his sides.  
  
"I aint your boy Brian. GO. HOME." Rome warned, he inched forward.  
  
Brian sighed, shaking his head, "What the hell kind of welcome is that?! Don't deny me Rome, you know we got WAY BACK!" he looked at Rome indignantly, disbelieving his arrogance.  
  
Roman grit his teeth, and couldn't hold back any longer. BAM.. one powerful right hook connected straight with Brians jaw, and he dropped him like a stone.  
  
Brian lay sprawled on the boardwalk, in shock. He hadn't even had time to brace himself, let alone make some kind of defence against Romes quick right hook. Brian lay stunned for a second then jumped to his feet, heading straight for Rome.. a rage building up in his blood.   
  
Rome grabbed him by the shirt, and pushed him back then pulled him forward - making his head snap back violently against his neck, making him disoriented. He pulled him closer then delivered a left hook against his cheek, then released him. Brian stumbled back, then tightened his own left fist and lashed out at Rome. He fist just connected with Romans cheek when his foot hit against the side of the board walk, throwing him more off balance. That was all Rome needed, he swung his other hand round and knocked Brian off balance sending him sailing off the side of the board walk. He landed with an ungraceful splash, and disappeared beneath the murky surface. A moment later he broke the surface, coughing and spluttering, treading water urgently to the sound of everyones laughter and 'you got knocked the f*ck out' comments, among 'ooohs' and 'GO ROME's. Rome stepped forward and leaned his face out of the edge of the board walk, looking down at Brians pitiful appearance. Brian spluttered and spat water from his mouth, trying to catch his breath, he raised his weary face to look up at Rome.   
  
"Welcome to Miami." Rome spat, then turned on his heel and stalked down the boardwalk. Leaving the madness in his wake.  
  
-----  
  
Just in case you didn't catch it "Bienvenido a Miami" means "Welcome to Miami" in Spanish. Count that as your foreign language component for the day : ). 


	7. Chapter VI: Expectations Fall

AN: Umm.. thanks for the reviews, I like knowing you're out there, and hopefully enjoying the fic. :) I love hearing from you all - so drop me a review any time, even just to chat :)  
  
--  
  
Chapter VI: 'Expectations fall'  
  
Brian stared up at the board walk in disbelief.. that definitely was not how he had pictured it. "ROME!" he shouted at the top of his voice, spitting sea water from his mouth again. He slipped beneath the waters surface, then reappeared flicking his hair back from his face.   
  
"You have 2 minutes to get your white ass outta my water, and off my property." Tej looked down over the edge of the boardwalk at Brian.  
  
Brian slipped beneath the water once more, then lunged up at the board walk. He grabbed the boards tightly then hoisted himself out of the water and onto the warf. He lay there a moment, completely soaked, flat on his stomach and still catching his breath. He could faintly hear conversations around him - centred on him. He sighed and pushed himself up to his feet, taking a quick look left and right, while people smirked at him. He turned on his heel and pushed through the crowd, humiliated.  
  
Brian finally broke through the last of the crowd, and stalked down the side of garage towards where he had parked the Newport. He pulled the keys from his completely soggy jeans, and jammed them into the lock, yanking open the door violently.  
  
"And what the HELL is that..?"   
  
Brian stopped midway into the car, and turned "SHIT!" he hissed as he banged his head on the door frame. He rubbed his forehead and turned fully to regard the voice.  
  
Rome stood a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest, eyeing the Newport, and a sodden Brian.   
  
"It's a Newport... ROMAN" Brian answered, emphasising his full name, as he wasn't 'allowed' to call him Rome anymore.  
  
Rome rolled his eyes, "I know what the hell it is, you forget I've been around cars all my life cuz?" he took a step forward.  
  
Brian raised his eyebrows, "Cuz? CUZ?! A moment ago you socked me in the face and pushed me into the water, now suddenly I'm your CUZ?!" he demanded, folding his arms over his own chest.  
  
Rome ignored him, "So what'chu doin' with a nasty ride like this? You were always the one for the flashy wheels."  
  
Brian sighed, "It's a rental, if you must know."  
  
Rome raised his eyebrows, "They don't make rentals like they used to.." he snickered.  
  
"Yeah, well Crazy Bob didn't exactly have the largest collection." Brian answered, stifling a laugh.  
  
Rome laughed at that. "I see that hasn't changed... always cutting corners Brian."  
  
"HEY! Never heard you complain when I got us a good deal!" Brian protested, a grin taking over his face.  
  
Rome shook his head, laughing lightly.  
  
"Why'd you diss me like that out there?" Brian suddenly spoke up, stepping closer.  
  
The grin left Romes face, "Why'd you leave me to rot in jail?"  
  
The tension thickened once more.  
  
Brian shook his head, with a weary sigh. "Man.. you know.. YOU KNOW if there was ANYTHING I could've done, I would've!"  
  
Rome shook his head now too, "Oh.. yeah, anything huh? That's why you just left me.. and stayed your ass away from the joint, went off to L.A without a word. I did THREE years... didn't hear from your ass ONCE!" he spat, stepping forward again, it looked like there'd be another fight.  
  
"Rome.. there was nothing I could've done! They were pulling me away for undercover prep. I had no choice!" Brian tried to rationalise.  
  
Rome shook his head, not saying a word.  
  
"I wasn't the one in possession Rome.. YOU WERE. You have to take responsibility for that.. man, you did the crime - like they say, you gotta do the time."  
  
Rome stepped forward and shoved Brian back against the car, "Go home Brian." He warned.  
  
"WHY?!" Brian roared, grabbing at Romes shirt, fully prepared for a fight this time.  
  
"There's NO place for you here! Just go!" Rome shoved Brian back again - this time not as hard.  
  
The two of them glared into each others eyes, breathing hard and holding each other by the shirt - neither one willing to back down.  
  
"I TOLD YOU Brian. You're not welcome. You're not my boy. GO HOME." Rome shoved Brian once more, and now Brian had had enough.  
  
He shoved Roman back violently using one leg to hook underneath his knee so he fell backwards. Roman hit the ground startled, about ready to jump up and lay into Brian when Brian beat him to it - by pouncing on top of Rome and forcing his arms underneath Brians knees. Brian hooked the left side of Romes face, and pulled back to deliver another when Rome freed one of his own hands used that to deliver a blow to Brians face. Brian was thrown off balance and Rome took that opportunity to roll them over so he was in control, this sent them into a wrestling frenzy on the ground - brut strength against brut strength.   
  
Brian gained control once more, sitting over Rome - yelling obscenities at each other, and grabbing at each others clothes, limbs.. anything to try and dominate the other - until Brian was suddenly and quite violently yanked off Rome and thrown to the side.  
  
Brian hit the ground so hard it knocked the air out of him, he looked up - breathless and shocked to see his attacker. Tej.   
  
Brian tried to gasp for air, but it wouldn't come. 'Relax.. Relax' he tried to remind himself, as he awaited precious oxygen.  
  
"I TOLD YOU - you had two minutes to get your ass off property. You now have two seconds before I beat you down."  
  
The air hit Brians lungs once more, and he jumped to his feet, giving Rome one last look over his shoulder. Rome was staring at him, breathing hard, still laying on his back. Something passed between them, but was cut short as Brian got into the Newport hurriedly.  
  
Tej keep an evil eye on Brian as he started the Newport up and reversed out of there as if he was driving a much more powerful machine.  
  
And then he was gone. Brian O'Connor had left the warf... withouth what he'd come for. Without Rome. Without friendship. And one more crucial thing... himself.  
  
----  
  
Ooh okay.. so, hope you all don't hate me for that. Well.. even if you do - you can just let me know via review.  
  
~Ice 


	8. Chapter VII: Ever Sceptic

A/N: SORRY Its been so long! Sorry sorry sorry! I've been swamped with things to do - this chapter has been half-finished for some time - thought I better let it loose. Please enjoy.. oh, and leave me some comments aite?  
  
Chapter VII: Ever sceptic  
  
Brian drove away from the Wharf soaked and shocked. He breathed hard, trying to regain his lost composure by focussing on the sound of the engine.. but it wasn't the Supra.. it wasn't the eclipse, it wasn't his old Chevy pickup that he and Rome had cruised in. There was nothing particularly comforting about Crazy Bobs Newport. He had nowhere to go.. nothing to do. He felt so helpless... pointless. Haunted. He didn't want to go back to the Motel.. not yet anyway. So he kept driving, not knowing really where he was going. Just somewhere else.   
  
--  
  
Brian drove on and on, without really going anywhere. He drove through the city, winding up and down through back streets then coming back to the main road once more. Finally he ended up back at the water front, further down than Tej's Garage. He made sure to go nowhere near that district. He pulled himself up to sit on the railing of a fence, his feet tucked behind the bottom railing. The huge burning Miami sun was setting behind him, sending his shadow on the ground before him. He looked out across the water, inhaling the fresh air, then dropped his eyes to regard the shadow. His shape.. it moved like him.. moved WITH him.. but was bland. Dimensionless.. empty. That's how he felt right now. Just a shadow of the former Brian O'Connor. He wasn't cut out for undercover work.. he'd done only one case (almost stuffed that up) and now didn't even know who he was. Brian wallowed in self-pity for over an hour before finally getting the peace of mind to get back to the car and head 'home' for his Motel.  
  
--  
  
Finally dry and 'home', Brian locked the Newport and headed towards his Motel room. He arrived at the door and fished in his pocket for the keys... then his other pocket.. then his back pocket, and then the other one. No keys. "What?!" he sighed heavily to himself, trying to think about where they could be. "Damnit" he kicked the door with the toe of shoe and swivelled on his heel, heading for office.   
  
Suddenly the door opened behind him, "O'Connor.."   
  
Brian stopped in his tracks then turned slowly.   
  
There was Rome, leaning in the doorway of his Motel room - from the inside.  
  
Brian frowned.   
  
"I found the keys on the ground after you left." He held the key up, it had a large plastic identifier on it - stating the motel name and the room number.  
  
Brian sighed again. "So you thought you'd just break into my room?" he raised an eyebrow, walking toward Rome.  
  
Rome laughed, "It's not breaking in when you have a key." He wiggled the key again, and disappeared inside.  
  
Brian shook his head and stepped over the threshold. He was now in a small room with Rome. Was everything okay?  
  
Rome leaned forward and shut the door behind Brian. They stood eyeing each other hesitantly a moment, then Rome grabbed Brian by the shirt and pushed him up against the door. "F*CK!" Brian yelled, "We have to go through this AGAIN?!" he demanded, exasperated.  
  
"What are you doing here Brian?! Tell me NOW.. and tell me the TRUTH." Rome demanded, his voice firm, but quiet.  
  
Brian sighed, "I TOLD YOU.. I came here to see you. To see YOU okay Rome. Surely you would know that - I mean, you seem to think the whole universe revolves around you.. why shouldn't Brian O'Connor?!" he spat sarcastically.  
  
Rome batted Brian over the head in a playful manner, then let him go.   
  
"So you're not here to investigate me.. or 'bring me to justice' or anything?" he inquired sceptically.  
  
Brian frowned, "No, Rome.. God, ever the sceptic, aren't you? I came to see you okay?!" Brian straightened his shirt out and looked over at Rome.  
  
Rome looked back at him, a small grin coming over his face, he held out a hand and Brian took it - and they gave each other a half hug then parted once again.  
  
Maybe things were okay afterall...  
  
Brian and Rome sat down at the small, scarred formica table in his motel room, seated on chairs with uneven legs which rocked every time they moved.   
  
"So what do you do these days?" Brian looked across at Rome.  
  
Rome sighed, "Well.. I aint been out of the joint long. Although, I should still be there now."  
  
Brian raised his eyebrows, "You got out early? How'd you manage that huh?" he laughed.  
  
"Good behaviour." He grinned, a slight laugh on his lips.  
  
"And what have you been up to since you got out?" Brian inquired.  
  
Rome laughed, a wide cheeky smile playing on his lips "Bad behaviour." He raised his eyebrows as he answered.  
  
Brian shook his head and laughed, "Same old Roman. Couldn't keep your nose out of trouble for more than a minute."  
  
"Naw.. I'm not so bad. I help out at Tejs' garage, and I race some. Do a few odd jobs for other peeps now and then. You know.. keep me in food and clothes." He gave a lopsided grin.  
  
"Yuh, keeping you in food - that's gotta be damn expensive."  
  
Rome leaned over the table and punched Brian in the arm, "That's why I'm beefy.. and you're..." he looked Brian over with an unimpressed sneer, "...scrawny."  
  
Brian sat backwards with an unimpressed look, "Scrawny?!" he shook his head, "Whatever." He snorted. Rome laughed along with him, then a silence descended on the room. Each man sighed quietly, studying the 70s-like table, then finally raising their eyes to each other.  
  
Rome hesitated a second before asking the question that had been on his lips for the past 10 minutes. "You still a cop?"  
  
Brian sighed lowly, then gave a half-hearted shrug. "I.. I dunno." He answered.  
  
Rome frowned, "Whaddya mean 'dunno'" he shifted himself in the chair slightly, causing it to rock back and forth a couple of times, the vibrations travelled through the table, and through Brians fingers splayed out over the table top. It made him shift his hands to cross his arms over his chest. Roman Pearce could always move Brian O'Connor.  
  
"Some sh*t went down... I aint a cop at the moment. I'm on 'stand down'." He let his arms fall from his chest, a physical gesture of his sudden confession, but his face remained downcast.  
  
"What sh*t?" Rome probed.  
  
Brian sniffed, then raised his face and eyes to meet Romans, "I could tell you." He paused, and a slow smile shifted over his lips "But then I'd have to kill you." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Rome snorted, "Whatever..." he knew when not to push, so let the subject drop, "Lets get out of here, this place reeks of $2 hookers man." He rose to his feet, the chair behind him rocked back then screeched over the cheap flooring. Brians chair elicited the same teeth-gritting sound as he rose to his feet also.   
  
"Where we going?" he glanced over at Rome, who was already opening the door.  
  
Rome turned to regard Brian, the near-disappeared sun just outlining his frame - giving him a iridescent glow. "To get some food, it don't look like you got anything to eat up in here." He nodded his head toward the kitchenette.   
  
Brian smiled and shook his head slowly and followed Rome out of the motel, looking the door behind him.  
  
Brian headed to the Newport, then stopped when he saw Rome walking in the other direction. "Where you going?"  
  
Rome didn't turn, "I aint riding in that. My car is on the roadside."  
  
Brian left the Newport and followed Rome, then stopped in his tracks when he saw the car. A completely customised purple/silver convertible Mitsubishi Spyder, with 19 inch chrome rims that screamed 'ALL EYES ON ME'. "Typical Rome." He nodded to the car, then shook his head.. impressed. "Nice." He added, walking towards the drivers side to check it out better.  
  
"Don't even think about it blondie.." Rome jumped over the door and into the drivers seat, and the engine was humming in a second.   
  
Brian headed over to the passenger side, and got in... the normal way: through the door. Rome grinned then let loose with the accelerator... and the motel was just a fading detail in the rear view mirror... along with Brians misery. 


	9. Chapter VIII: Just like Then

Okay, heres your latest installment. Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter VIII: Just like Then  
  
So there they were. Two old friends, seated across from each other in a roadside diner, as if they'd barely been apart. Rome was filling Brian in on his life, while Brian listened interestedly - he'd missed so much, and felt guilty about that, but also secretly a little jealous about all the things he had missed out on. "So you and Tej are good friends then huh?" Brian finally ventured, looking at Rome casually then glancing away.  
  
A smile cracked over Romes face, "Yeah...." he trailed off with a frown, catching Brians eye "But not like us." he added. Brian smiled slightly, swallowing his secret jealousy.   
  
Rome sighed sitting back, surveying the empty plates - he'd had his fill, "C'mon... I want you to meet the gang." he rose to his feet.  
  
Brian looked downwards as he felt his memory triggered - remembing Mia telling him that they didn't call themselves a gang - but they were a team. He shook his head, shaking off the memory and rose to his feet also. "Right.. so long as Tej has got over the desire to beat my head in." Brian laughed.   
  
Rome sighed, "Yeah.. but, hey, don't bring up anythign 'bout you being a pig aite?"  
  
Brian refrained from taking offence at Rome calling him a pig, so simply nodded, following him to his Spyder, still checking out the rims with a lusty gaze.  
  
Rome parked the car just outside the the shop front of Tej's Garage and instantly a young asian guy sauntered out in grease covered coveralls, an equally greasy spanner in his hands. "Hey Rome." he upnodded, taking an obvious side glance in Brians direction. "Yo Jimmy... whats up tonight?" Rome got out of the convertible by jumping over the door, followed by Brian, actually using the door.  
  
Jimmy raised his eyebrows, "Well you'll never guess who's here.." he replied sarcastically.  
  
Rome laughed and shook his head, "Man.. I don't know WHAT her deal is..." he trailed off, "Oh, yah, Jimmy this is-" he began, gesturing towards Brian.  
  
"Brian Spilner." Brian interrupted, stepping up towards Jimmy with one hand extended.  
  
Jimmy reached into one deep pocket of his coveralls pulling out a grease-ridden cloth and quickly wiped his hands 'clean'. "Hey." he replied, and gave Brians hand a quick homie-shake.  
  
"We grew up together in Barstow... he's my boy." Rome elaborated, looking from Jimmy to Brian. He noticed Brians eyes surveying the garage, stopping to rest on a bright pink Honda S2000, with fully-customised art work featuring an anime girl on the side. Brian raised his eyebrows, looking over at Rome.  
  
"Thats Sukis car... she designed the bodywork - she's a pretty good racer..." he looked side to side, then lowered his voice "But I can beat her." he gave a big grin. "She works here, does some paint for us, and designs for the occasional customer - if she likes them. She's also Tej's girl.. so you gots to be nice to her." he laughed.  
  
Brian nodded, taking in all the information and storing it away.   
  
Jimmy headed back into the garage, with Rome and Brian in tow. In the first working bay sat an off-white 1966 Ford Mustang, with the hood up, and the rear passenger door resting against the car - having been removed. A latino guy walked by and picked up the door from the side of the car and took it towards the back area. Brian frowned seeing the Mustang - it looked a little out of place; in the next bay over sat a cherry red Nissan 200SX, and then next to that a 2-door Honda Civic, obviously awaiting a paint job. Those two cars, and all the others in the near area were imports, and off recent creation. The Mustang was nearly forty years old. Brian turned to look at Rome quizzically. Rome sighed, "This chick owns this car.. she ALWAYS comes here. She'll ONLY come to Tej's Garage to have anything done on her car. Tuneups, paintwork, engine repairs... whatever. She's a bit weird. She hangs around a lot, just watching." Rome walked towards the car, and Brian followed - hearing voices grow louder.  
  
As they rounded the front of the vehicle they were met by another young asian guy in blue coveralls bent over the hood of the Mustang, looking down at the engine bay, and a blonde girl dressed in normal clothes (perhaps a bit 'posh' for the garage) leaning against the car, casting her eye across the engine bay also.  
  
Brians eyes quickly swept down her body and back up again, spending a few lingering seconds on her face. As she leaned further over the car, her long hair fell across her face, so she reached up with one small hand and tucked the stray locks behind her ear, exposing glittering earrings in her ear.   
  
Suddenly she looked up, spotting Rome and Brian.  
  
"Oh... uh, hi Rome." she said, a little hesitantly, she had the feeling that Rome didn't like her so much. Her eyes drifted to rest on Brian. 'Where has HE been since I've been here?' she wondered, desperate to check him out - but she kept her eyes on a leash, maintaining a polite gaze on his eyes; beautifully blue.   
  
"Hi." Rome replied a little flatly.   
  
"Hi..." the girl looked pointedly at Brian, "I'm Saira." she gave a little smile at him.  
  
"Hey, Brian Spilner." he held out his hand, Saira hesitated for a second, then took his hand in hers and shook it firmly.   
  
Brian smiled at her, 'Wow' she thought, looking at his smile, simultaneously enjoying the smooth feeling of his hand in hers.  
  
"So.. whats 'wrong' with the 'Stang today?" Rome piped up, the sarcasm quietly notable in his voice.  
  
"I think a couple of the Spark plugs have given out, and someone scratched the rear door - so I'm getting that covered up.. and hopefully some new sparks put in. Thats all." she answered, chosing to ignore his sarcasm, she shifted her weight against the car, lifting one perfectly white shoe off the floor and rubbing her ankle.   
  
Brian watched her.. he had a 'twinge'... that little inkling he got when something was off. He had no idea why he was getting it... but he was sure he felt it.  
  
He let his eyes wander up from her ankle, along her leg to the hem of her faded denim mini skirt, liking what he was half-looking at, but not fully registering it as he was trying to work out what was making him edgy.  
  
"C'mon.. I'll introduce you to Tej and Suki - they'll be out the back." Rome interrupted Brians thoughts, and started heading towards a door to their right. Brian followed along behind, still surveying his surroundings - they walked through into a large lounge-like area at the back of the working area, a few dilapidated couches, chairs, and a tv adorned the room, along with many car posters, stickers and paraphenalia decorating the walls. On one worn couch sat Tej and Suki cuddled up together, talking in low voices to each other, with the TV playing to noone in the background.  
  
Tej glanced up at them as they entered, then looked back to Suki - then snapped his attention back to Brian - he narrowed his eyes, then shifted a questioning gaze to Rome.  
  
"It's okay - we sorted some shit." he shook his head.  
  
"Brian.. this is Tej.. and Suki" he pointed to each in turn, "Tej is the man to know in Miami.. he knows it all.. and organises it all." he said with a grin, earning himself a laugh from Tej and Suki.  
  
"And this is Brian.." Brian walked forward to the couch.  
  
"Hey.." he upnodded them.  
  
Tej eyed him a moment almost suspiciously.   
  
Rome walked forward also, "Brian and I grew up, and rolled together in Barstow back in the day. He's cool. He's my dawg." He put an open hand on Brians shoulder.  
  
Tej nodded, "Hey." he looked at Brian, "Any friend of Romes is a friend of mine.. make yourself at home."  
  
"Hi Brian." Suki added, giving him a quick glance, then resting her head back against Tejs chest, closing her eyes.  
  
Rome cleared his throat, "Yo, my man's stayin' in a shitty motel downtown - you think he can crash in that free boat up by mine?"  
  
Brian looked over at Rome surprised, he hadn't expected that.  
  
Tej looked over at Brian again, studying him a moment, he seemed sceptical again, with hard eyes a moment - then they softened, "Aite... show him around den." he gave in.  
  
Brian grinned, "Thanks man.."  
  
Rome lead him past Suki and Tej and out another door towards the dock.  
  
----  
  
Okay, I did my writing - now you do yours. :D 


	10. Chapter IX: Feeling

Chapter IX: Feeling  
  
Saira watched Jimmy get to work under the hood of the mustang, removing the cam cover and taking a cloth to the internals. Feeling Sairas intense gaze he shifted his eyes sideways to glance at her, a mild frown on his face. Saira smiled a little and turned away, walking nonchalantly around the garage.   
  
"For an old car this thing looks damn clean." Jimmy muttered, running the cloth over the cams. Jose leaned over to have a look, "Yeah.. squeaky." he agreed, shifting his eyes momentarily from the engine to look at Saira, wandering over to where Kiero and Soks were working on an Eclipse. "It aint the only thing.." his eyes drifted down over the denim mini skirt, just covering her honey-coloured thighs. Jimmy snickered at that, "I bet Maria wouldn't like to hear that." he nudged Joses arm.  
  
"Hear WHAT?!" A womans voice snapped. Jose froze, then slowly peeked his head out over the hood of the car to see Marias shapely figure backlit in the garage doorway. Her hips were made for sashaying, complemented by her long cinnamon legs, perfect for the tango.  
  
Jimmy looked at Jose a moment, then leaned out over the side of the Mustang to regard Maria, "Mr Setarros just informed me this engine was the most beautiful specimen he'd seen all day." Jimmy covered, giving a sideways glance at Jose.  
  
Jose got the meaning loud and clear 'you owe me man'.   
  
Jose stepped out from the Mustang, sauntering towards Maria, a grin fixed on his face "Until now.." he looked her up and down, "mmmMMM, damn babygirl.. you do it for me.. everytime." he stood mere inches from her now.  
  
She smiled, looking downwards coyly, then back up to regard him with her deep hazel eyes, "I'll do somefin else fo' you later too."   
  
Jose bit the corner of his lip and closed the small gap between them for a lustful kiss... full of promise for later events.  
  
Jimmy looked away, across the garage he could see Saira wandering up and down by the tools and looking over the shoulders of some of the other mechanics. Everyone had gotten used to her hanging around - she'd been coming in regularly for a couple of weeks - not to mention they liked to check her out. They didn't often bother to inform her that the garage floor wasn't meant for customers.. but Jimmy sometimes got a strange feeling about her, she always seemed so interested in what everyone else was doing all the time.  
  
--  
  
"So this is where you can stay." Rome gestured from the front of the boat, lifting back a curtain to reveal a simple.. and small typical house-boat interior. It had a fridge, jug, table with one chair, double bed, a small set of drawers but not a heck of a lot else.   
  
Brian lifted his eyebrows, then shrugged, "Nice" he only half-meant it. Brian ducked under Romes arm and walked into the first 'room' - which was kitchen, dining room, bedroom and lounge all sort-of rolled into one. He walked past the bed, and a set of stairs lead out onto the roof, finding himself at a concertina door which he pulled back to reveal a small bathroom - toilet, shower and sink.   
  
Brian turned to regard Rome leaning against the entrance way, "Its perfect. Everything I need." he said as he looked around, then spotted a huge black spider stealthily making its way across the ceiling to a big web in the corner, "... and a few things I don't." he added.  
  
"Beggars can't be choosers man" Rome replied.  
  
Brian held up his hands, "Did you hear me complaining?" he walked towards Rome, then backhanded him on the arm.  
  
Rome shoved him backwards in a friendly way, "Aite.. I'll take you back to the motel to get your stuff."  
  
---  
  
When Brian and Rome headed past the garage, everyone seemed to have collected out the front of one of the garage-bays, which gave Rome a chance to do the rounds and introduce Brian to all the other people Brian hadn't met.   
  
"So whats on for tonight?" Rome spoke up, once the introductions were over. Everyone, including Rome looked to Tej; Tej always knew what was on, either because he organised it or got someone else to organise it for him.  
  
  
  
Jimmy shut the hood of the Mustang, now having a clear view of the group that had gathered just outside. He looked over at Saira who was leaning against one of the garage beams listening to what they were all saying. Jimmy approached her, bringing himself closer to the group so he could hear what was going on too.  
  
Tej rubbed his hands together, "Whats up? We got an open race night tonight - just a collectors evening, y'know what I'm sayin.." he rubbed his forefinger and thumb together this time - indicating the money he expected to collect off the locals. "Then we got a big-ass party down here tomorow - tonight is just an appetiser... and an advertiser for tomorrows party - which in turn is an appetiser for tomorrow nights big race.. the big boys are coming down for dat." he gave a self-satisfied smile.   
  
"Alright... I better be the mechanic on hand then" Jimmy hollered, walking to Tej and knocking fists with him.  
  
"You da man Tej... I knew you'd come through for me bruh" Rome pointed at Tej, with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"I tol' you.. I got da hook UP." Tej adjusted one of the huge chains around his neck, then looped his arm around Sukis shoulders.   
  
Suki leaned in closer, "I hope you plan on sneaking away from the races early tonight.." she raised an eyebrow.  
  
Tej looked at her inquisitively.  
  
"It's a suprise." she whispered, smiling coyly.  
  
Jimmy walked back towards Saira, who was still standing at the edge of the group - watching and listening to them. She had a strange expression on her face.. as if she felt left out.   
  
"Hey, your cars all done... all I needed to do was replace two spark plugs, the cams were fine. The door's all painted up - pefect match to the others now."  
  
Saira looked at Jimmy as if she'd been surprised out of her thoughts, "Oh.. uh.. thanks.. umm... can you put it on tab for me? I'll come by and pay it later."  
  
Jimmy nodded, she often did that - got something done, then paid for it the next day. "Yeah, sweet."  
  
"Okay.. well, I'll uhh see you later then." she replied, fishing her keys out of her bag as she got into the Mustang. She threw the bag onto the passenger seat then started up the car, it gave a loud roar as all 8 cylinders came to life.  
  
The group looked over at her when the engine roared, then shifted to the side as she put the car into gear and started rolling out of the garage.  
  
She drove slowly past them, sneaking a look in the rear vision mirror of the newcomer, then sped out of the driveway, her tyres making a short, sharp squeal behind her.  
  
Rome frowned watching the Mustang careening around the corner, "No wonder she's in here all the time, with THAT driving." he shook his head.  
  
Tej and Suki wandered off towards the office, and the others began to disperse also.   
  
"Aite.. lets go get your stuff man." Rome started towards the Spyder, with Brian in tow.  
  
-----  
  
Okay.. now its your turn to review. ;) 


End file.
